This invention relates to a cigarette tube and in particular to one for enclosing the tobacco portion of the cigarette in order to minimize fire hazards.
Under certain conditions, it has been found desirable to provide a safety enclosure for use during cigarette smoking so as to prevent the ashes from dropping and otherwise minimize the risk of creating a fire hazard. Also, in certain instances, smoking in and of itself is objectionable. In the past, cigarette holders have been provided, many of which were found objectionable in that the smoker was required to engage the plastic or metal end of the device with the lips rather than the cigarette in a conventional manner. In addition other devices were complex and expensive. By the means disclosed herein, the drawbacks which exist in the prior art are overcome.